gdit muggleborns!
by kinzies
Summary: Pop Culture comes to Hogwarts. A collections of drabbles based off those silly muggleborn headcanons
1. What happened to the letters?

(Disclaimer: I do not own this series. I do not own the wizarding world. What I own is a computer, an over reactive imagination and maybe a few OCs you might see crop up. These are drabbles and are meant to be short and are only here for your amusement. Mine too, but you know. And yes, I will take requests.

Muggleborn Headcanon: Voldemort rose to power in 1997. He destroyed all records of muggle borns. Therefore, all the muggle borns that would have been younger than 11 at the time of his takeover would never have gotten their letters because he's an evil wizard and destroyed our records. The Ministry is still in the process of finding all the muggle borns. )

oOoOoOo

After the second war the wizarding world ran into yet another problem. Besides the fact that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was now in complete shambles, but that wasn't _really_ a problem. It was a magic school and while it did need a bit of help it was mostly capable of rebuilding itself. (And People said the wizard responsible was a paranoid old coot for adding that feature! Who would ever attack a school indeed! He'd shown them all!) So really it wasn't too big of a problem to remedy. The real issue was the sudden lack of students.

It took the magical education committee an embarrassingly long time (A week before July) to realise that all records of potential muggle born students had been completely destroyed by you-know-who and his followers. It caused quite an uproar in the wizarding community and the whole committee was voted to be sacked for their negligence. However, a particularly bright witch insisted they keep them all around but reassign them to a new job. From there a new department of education devoted entirely to tracking down and finding the young witches and wizards whose names had been lost was founded.

It took a long time but eventually the newly appointed board of magical education and ministry of magic managed to regain some foot hold on what was called the 'Magical Education Disaster of 98' It'd been several years since the second wizarding war and though a good chunk of students had been relocated and properly introduced to wizarding world it just wasn't a problem that would ever go away.

To make matters worse the muggle population seemed to have exploded and with it came more and more muggle born children. As the muggle population expanded they came up with more and more ways to get by without magic and then became mostly obsessed with entertainment. The wizarding world was slammed with yet another problem, entirely different from all those in the past but yet still concerned the muggleborn population.

Muggle Pop Culture.


	2. Palaeon-what?

Two little boys made fast friends on a train ride to their first year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One was a pureblood and the other a halfblood who'd been raised by a very young muggle mother. He'd never known his wizard father and had been the result of a sloppy one night stand. No one knew who the boy's father was but his mother did go off on a tangent about how some people were just so dishonest and those 'parlor' tricks that boy showed her all those years ago to impress her probably weren't parlor tricks at all. Too bad she couldn't even remember the guy's name. Well, at least she'd gotten a beautiful little boy out of it.

Needless to say, little Mikey had quite a bit to catch up on before his first year. The two boys had lots to talk about, each asking the other about a hundred questions about their life before. Malicai seemed particularly interested in what it had been like growing up with just his mother around. Michael explained about the tiny flat he and his mom shared just outside of London Malicai was impressed and next asked him all about muggle school-he had gone to one, hadn't he?

They rode in the same boat across the lake, chatting the whole time. They chatted in line for the sorting when they were told not to and chatted even more after they'd both been placed in Ravenclaw. They stayed quiet for the headmistresses speech and then immediately started chatting again-this time to a girl in her second year about what to expect in class. The chatted and giggled all the way up to their dormitories and that was when-

"What _are_ those?" Malicai pointed to the strange creatures patterned on to Michael's sheets. The sandy haired boy looks down at the familiar sheets and then back up at his friend before just grinning broadly.

"Oh! Those are dinosaurs! I saw this really cool movie about them and ever since they're all I ever think about. I've already told Mum I want to be a palaeontologist when I grow up." He said excitedly.

"Palaeon-what?" Malicai had to ask, poking experimentally at the other's sheets as he dared to get closer. Those sure looked like some sharp teeth. "Do they move at all?

"Palaeontologist-They dig for dinosaurs." He explained proudly, smoothing his sheets out a bit more. "And no, you won't want them to either-they're carnivores. They'd eat you!"

Malicai grimaced and looked at Michael as thought he'd just realised he was insane. "And you want to dig them up?! I think you should just leave them in the ground." He eyed the sheets suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry, they're long since dead." Michael couldn't help but laugh at the look on his new friend's face. "Have been for millions of years!"

Malicai seemed content with that but still eyed the sheets warily. "They kind of look like dragons-do they breathe fire?"

"No. I mean, not that I know of." Michael shook his head. And after that neither boy managed much sleep. They were both far too excited about the year to come but most of their conversation that night had been about dinosaurs. And they chattered and giggled until well into the morning.


End file.
